Darkest Powers: Mending A Broken Heart
by ElizabethAzura
Summary: In this chapter the police show up on Chloe's doorstep, and there are a few hearts that need be mended...


I couldn't sleep last night after the Vamp attack, so I eventually went to the living room at around 7:00, when Derek had already left for the motel. The doorbell jolted me awake, and I groggily stumbled to the door, trying to tame my lovely bed head. As I opened it, I found three police officers and… _Sylvia? The landlord lady? _I stepped outside on the step and shut the door behind me, not wanting to wake up Tori. A bitchy looking policewoman stepped up to me and began to question me.

"My name is Officer Greene. Is there a reason why you, being only 16 years old, bought and lived in Ms. Waters cottage for the past week?" She said, gesturing towards Sylvia. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"And is it true that you have a 15 year old roommate as well?" Officer Greene fired at me. Finally I wrapped my head around the situation.

"Well, y-you see, S-Sylvia, never asked us for o-our age, so I d-didn't think there w-was any problem…." I stuttered. I could've punched myself in the face for that. Stupid fucking stutter.

"Hmmm… well how exactly did you pay for the place? You're only 16. Did you perhaps… steal the money Miss. Saunders?" She asked quickly. Okay NOW she was pissing me off.

"My roommate Tori, paid for it with her savings, if you have to know so bad. And you can come check inside, everything is neat and orderly we are really taking care of Sylvia's cottage." I said sending a weak smile towards Sylvia, trying to win her over.

"I see. Well now that you have suggested it, let's go inside and take a look." I nodded, and let them in first.

"Would you like me to wake up Tori?" I said.

"Yes, that would be _swell._" Officer Greene said giving me the look of Satan. Why is everyone here so bitchy? From now on, she's Officer Bitch-Face. I ran down the hall, and my heart started to race. I had totally forgotten about Tori's wild night last night! FUCK, I hope she doesn't have that bad of a hangover…. I opened her door, but she was already awake.

"Holy shit, what _happened _last night?" She giggled, and then rubbed her head. I moaned. How could this be happening right now!

"Okay look Tori, you need an Advil because we have a big situation." I said, explaining what just happened over the past 15 minutes. By the end of my quick tale her eyes were bulging out of her head, and she was already brushing her hair.

"Okay just let me grab an Advil, and let me brush my teeth. I'll be out in a sec." She whispered then hurried to the bathroom. I quickly brushed through my hair and went back to meet with Officer Bitch-face.

"She's just cleaning herself up. Shall we start the tour?" I said, trying to be polite.

"Sure, let's start." Sylvia said, speaking up for the first time. I started in the kitchen, showing them all the work Tori and I had done, adding appliances and whatnot. Sylvia looked impressed, but I couldn't tell what Officer Bitch-face was thinking, because she was making notes. Next was the living room, bathroom, my room, office (which Sylvia loved because I had added one of Simon's drawing to the wall), then Tori's room. I thought we were done until Sylvia gestured towards Kayla's room. My heart sank. I had completely forgotten about her room. I walked very slowly towards the door, and opened it.

"I didn't know you had a third guest? Where is she? Why were you hiding the fact there was a child living here?" Officer Bitch-face questioned. I had had enough.

"She actually doesn't live her anymore. It was my niece's room-" She interrupted me, making my blood boil.

"And where did she go? Did you put her in foster care because you couldn't afford to have her here?" She said heatedly.

"Would you shut the hell up for 5 seconds? She was killed. She was hit by a car." I spat, talking in the nastiest voice I could muster. I looked around to see everyone staring at me opened mouthed at me. Even Tori had a look of surprise on her face, as she returned from the bathroom.

"Miss. Saunders, I'm very sorry-" Officer Bitch-face looked very embarrassed which pleased me, but the fact that Kayla _is_ dead made me very uneasy.

"I want to talk to Sylvia _alone. _You can talk to Tori." I said. Officer Bitch-face nodded, and Sylvia took me aside.

"That must have been hard for you. To be questioned about your niece. And I would like to apologize about this whole thing with the police. After I gave you the keys, I just had this odd feeling, that I was giving something very dear to me to very young women. But after what I've seen here, my only wish is to check in once a month, to make sure everything is well." She smiled at me and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you." I exclaimed. I looked over at red faced Tori. I laughed, and watched intently as Sylvia went and explained to Officer Bitch-face, what she had told me. Officer Bitch-face nodded, but looked extremely pissed she couldn't arrest us or something. Tori and I led the officers to the door. Sylvia hugged us both, and waved as she drove away. All the officers pulled out of the drive way and as officer Bitch-face drove away, Tori gave her the finger making both of us laugh hysterically. Then, just like that Tori ran to her room. WTF? I ran to her room, and opened the door. She was putting on yet ANOTHER SKANKTASTIC outfit, and was applying tons of makeup.

"What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes, and huffed dramatically. I raised my eyebrow.

"Meeting up with Mark. God he is so HOT." She said dreamily. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Well have fun, then. Don't do it or anything." She laughed at me, and slipped on black high heels.

"Love ya." She sang and was out the door. Now I was alone. Again. Well I could practice my powers. I went into my room and faced the bare wall. I raised my palms up and silently summoned electricity. White streaks of light trailed out of my fingertips, warming my body. I smiled at myself. I was in my happy world, making patterns of light in the air, when I heard a knock at the door. A got up and ran to answer it.

"Hey." Derek murmured standing in the doorway. Woah. What the hell is up with him?

"What's up?" I asked, giving him a questioning look. He ran his fingers through his hair, and huffed.

"I talked to my Dad…." He said.

"And?" I said, getting pissy.

"He told me what you said…. I can't believe you would tell him it was his fault hat Simon's turning into a Vampire! And you slapped him? Chloe you're losing control…." He sounded sincere, but I could tell there was more to the conversation than Kit. I felt tears coming to the surface, but I rubbed them away.

"What are you trying to say Derek?" I whispered not being able to look him in the face. He sighed, and tilted my head up.

"I'm saying that maybe we should… I don't know how to say this… take a break, that's it. Let's just take a break okay? You need to clear your head; I mean you're making very irrational decisions..." He trailed off, waiting for my reaction. I felt the tears slide down my face, and felt them splatter onto my bare feet.

"Maybe it's because I'm going through a lot Derek. Maybe we _should_ take a break," he smiled at me, "And not get back on the field." His smile faltered.

"When your partner is going through tough shit, you don't leave them so they can clear they're head- you clear it with them." And with that I shut the door.

I don't remember how long I had been crying. When I finally managed to get off the floor in front of the door, it was already dusk. Derek did have a point. I did have to clear my head, but that didn't mean we had to break up. I looked in the bathroom mirror, and boy did I look like shit. My eyes were very puffy and red, like someone had poured nail polish remover into my eyes. My hair was tangled, and my lips were completely chapped. I stepped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt wonderful, and I probably stood there for 20 minutes before I washed my hair. When I was clothed and had my hair in a neat ponytail, I finally went to the kitchen to eat something. I had just finished a very delicious PB&J sandwich, when someone began pounding on the door like a fucking lunatic. I opened the door, to find Tori sucking face with some guy, like they were about to fuck.

"Tori?" I yelled loudly so that she defiantly heard. She jerked her head up, so they guy went on licking her neck. Okay this was getting extremely perverted.

"Hey Chloe- baby stop, hehe, stop. Stop. STOP!" She yelled pushing him off. He grunted, obviously just as drunk as she was, and stumbled down the driveway. I didn't get a chance to see his face but I grabbed Tori and brought her inside. But not fast enough before she started hollering about how sexy 'Mark' was and that she'd see him soon. I brought her to the living room, and plopped her on the couch.

"So who is that guy?" I asked, watching her hiccup every 5 seconds.

"He is so _fucking _amazing Chloe. He buys me all my drinks, and lets me do whatever. You should break up with doggy boy, and find someone like Mark." She giggled, about to fall asleep. I would tell her about Derek in the morning. Tori's snoring made me jump, and I walked over and picked her up, bringing her to her room. When I finally got her drunk ass on the bed, I took off her shoes, then pants, which I replaced with silky pajama bottoms, and took off her whore-worthy shirt, which I replaced with a tank top. Then I noticed purple bruising around her neck. It was to new to be the cause of the situation with Derek a few days ago. Mark and Tori must have been rough with each other. But now that I've seen Tori come back with bruising while out on the town with Mark, _twice _in a row, I was starting to get scared for her. I turned off the light and headed towards my room. I made sure the front door was locked, and all the windows, before going and plopping down on my bed. Just as I was about to drift off, I heard Tori screaming for me. I bounded down the hall but she pushed past me and darted into the bathroom. _Great. _I turned into the bathroom just as she heaved all of her stomach's content into the toilet. I rubbed her back, and held her hair back for her, just like they do in the movies. After about 10 minutes she finally pushed off the rim and put her back against the wall.

"H-he hits me…." She mumbled. At first I didn't know if what I was hearing was what I was really hearing. I sat down beside her, so I could hear her better.

"He hits me. He slaps me. He grabs me really hard, Chloe. It scares me, but then he kisses me and tells me he loves me. That always makes everything better." She said. My heart stopped beating. This Mark, is… _abusing Tori? Oh God. _She turned to smile at me, but it faltered when she saw the look on my face.

"Please don't be mad, Chloe, he loves me, he really does." She moaned. I held back my angry tears, and picked her up off the floor.

"Go back to bed." I whispered pushing her lightly in the right direction. She nodded and waved as she went into her room and shut the door.

"Let's see what you think about Mark when you're sober…." I whispered to myself, as I got back in bed. I thought about how shifty Mark looked. Well his body language, not his face because I never saw it…. Let's just say that the next time Mark pays me a visit, electricity will be there to welcome him.


End file.
